


Wake Up

by CriticalAbuse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalAbuse/pseuds/CriticalAbuse
Summary: 1 1/2 Drabble. Inspired by an AU I'll never write.Robbie Reyes discovers it isn't a nightmare Daisy Johnson is having when he wakes up to her moans.Rated Non-Con due to neither being able to consent. Please check tags.





	Wake Up

Dozing in the recliner, head lolling on his shoulder, Robbie woke with a start.

“Daisy?”

Daisy moaned.

“Daisy. Wake up. You're—”

Daisy moaned louder.

“Oh. _Oh_.”

In all the time he’d been watching her—

Fuck.

Cheeks beet red, Robbie hesitated, throwing a desperate look at the bedroom door.

He knew what he'd been doing was an invasion of privacy but this?

This was—

“Robbie.”

“Daisy?”

Heart quickening, Robbie for an impossible second thought Daisy could see him.

“_Oh_, Robbie.”

_Was she..? _

Cock twitching in his pants at the thought, Robbie bolted uselessly for the door.

Ghost or not, this was wrong and—

“Robbie!”

With a panted breath, Daisy fell silent.

Fuck.

Did she just cum?

Not to mention that was over _way_ faster than he'd been expecting—

A faint hum filling the room, it was re-joined by Daisy's moans and Robbie's name upon her tongue.

Definitely going to hell—

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
And feel free to hit me up on Tumblr.


End file.
